Koi
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sai, mahasiswa jurusan seni yang menaruh hati pada teman sejurusannya, Yakumo. Baginya, cinta adalah kata yang tersusun secara sederhana. Namun, tidak mudah menemukan makna hakiki darinya. Apalagi ia masih sangat awam dalam hal mencinta. Dan pada musim semi di halaman berumput fakultas seni, ketika kelopak bunga sakura berguguran, merupakan awal kedekatannya dengan gadis impiannya.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Koi © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Sai, Kurama Yakumo**

**Pairing: SaiYaku**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: crack, berusaha tidak terlalu OoC, second PoV (mungkin)**

.

.

.

**[ Koi ]**

**/cinta/**

.

.

.

Langit biru cerah tanpa awan. Angin sejuk berhembus sedikit kencang. Kelopak bunga sakura berguguran, bagaikan hujan salju merah muda. Kau melihatnya di sana, di bawah pohon sakura yang hanya ditumbuhi bunga merah muda di rantingnya yang ramping. Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu memiliki warna kulit yang senada denganmu, putih pucat. Kau tak bosan memperhatikannya yang mulai menggoreskan warna merah jambu di kanvasnya yang semula putih bersih. Wajahnya masih tak menunjukkan ekspresi tatkala kau berjalan menghampirinya dari samping.

Dari sana kau tidak hanya menangkap sosoknya karena kini kau berada di halaman berumput fakultas seni tempatmu menimba ilmu. Di bawah pohon berdaun hijau yang tumbuh di sekitarnya, kau bisa melihat senior, teman-teman seangkatan, atau junior yang bergerombol bersama kawannya. Namun, saat ini yang lebih menarik perhatianmu adalah gadis yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri tak jauh di hadapanmu. Bahkan suara riuh dari para mahasiswi yang berlalu lalang atau petikan gitar beberapa mahasiswa jurusan musik pun tak kau hiraukan.

Di matamu, ia begitu cantik walau belum sekalipun kau melihatnya tersenyum. Kau selalu merasa beruntung ketika tak sengaja menemukannya melukis di halaman berumput dekat gedung jurusanmu atau di ruang lukis, karena kau belum pernah satu kelas dengannya. Lebih dari sekali kau merasa rindu bila dalam sehari tak bersua dengannya. Bagimu, perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuimu tidak dapat kau definisikan dengan rangkaian kata. Kau sama sekali belum memiliki pengalaman atas rasa yang tidak serupa dengan kasih sayangmu terhadap ibu, ayah, atau kakak laki-lakimu.

Menurut buku yang pernah kau baca, gejala-gejala yang kau rasakan belakangan ini mengindikasikan bahwa kau tengah jatuh cinta.

Cinta.

Kata yang sungguh sederhana, namun tak semua individu mampu menemukan makna hakiki darinya. Begitu pun denganmu yang masih sangat awam dalam hal mencinta.

Kau menambah langkahmu hingga kalian hanya terpaut sekitar tiga meter. Dari jarak sedekat itu, kau semakin mengagumi keindahan parasnya. Pernah suatu ketika kau mendengarnya berbicara, suaranya halus namun bernada tegas. Ia anggun dan berpembawaan tenang. Meskipun terkesan memiliki tubuh yang lemah, sebenarnya ia berhati kuat. Sejak masa yang tak kau ketahui tepatnya, ia seolah menjelma menjadi harapanmu yang baru. Sungguh, kini kau tak akan ragu dan menyangkal lagi atas perasaanmu padanya.

Kurama Yakumo, kau sudah berhasil mengorek informasi tentangnya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Ia adalah puteri tunggal dari pasangan suami isteri Kurama Murakumo dan Kurama Uroko. Selain itu, ia merupakan ahli waris kejayaan serta kekayaan klan Kurama. Tetapi, bukan karena nama baik atau harta melimpah yang membuatmu tertarik padanya, seperti beberapa lelaki yang pernah mendekatinya hanya demi tujuan tertentu. Untuk kali ini, kau sungguh sangat berharap ia mampu membaca isi hatimu agar ketulusanmu dapat diketahuinya.

"Oi, Sai!"

Tubuhmu sedikit tersentak akibat seruan dan rangkulan yang kau dapatkan secara tiba-tiba. Kau menoleh untuk melihat pengusik ketenanganmu. Tanpa menengokkan kepala pun sebenarnya kau sudah mengetahui pemilik suara keras dan aroma tubuh yang dikeluarkan calon dokter hewan tersebut. Mungkin terlalu sering bergaul dengan anjing membuat temanmu memiliki bau badan yang hampir dapat disamakan dengan hewan peliharaannya. Walaupun begitu, kau harus mengakui bahwa senyum lebar temanmu adalah pesonanya.

"Kau sungguh mengganggu, Kiba," desisan tajammu belum cukup untuk menakuti sahabatmu.

Kau mendecak sebal, kemudian menepis kasar lengan Kiba yang berada di pundakmu setelah menyadari bahwa objek yang kau perhatian sejak tadi sudah tidak berada di tempat semula beserta peralatan lukisnya, kecuali kanvas yang sudah berhiaskan goresan cat minyak warna _soft pink_ serta penyangganya. Setelah itu, pandanganmu mengarah ke segala penjuru, mencari jejak keberadaan gadis idamanmu. Tetapi, hasilnya nihil, Yakumo seolah lenyap ditelan bumi. Andai saja kau tidak lengah, kau pasti bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan yang jarang kau dapatkan, minimal kau akan menyapanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kau berjalan mendekati kanvas yang ditinggalkan oleh Yakumo, mengabaikan Kiba dan segala ocehannya yang sanggup merusak gendang telinga. Aroma cat basah bercampur harum bunga sakura langsung menusuk indera penciumanmu saat kau melihat karya setengah jadi gadis pujaanmu dari jarak dekat. Bibirmu melengkung tanpa bisa kau tahan, tapi bukan senyum sebagai topeng seperti yang sering kau perlihatkan. Mungkin kau tahu apa yang akan dilukis oleh gadis yang terkadang terkesan dingin tersebut. Kau menebak hasil akhir lukisannya tidak akan jauh dari tema musim semi.

Kau memutuskan untuk membawa lukisan itu dan mengembalikannya kepada sang pemilik bila berjumpa di lain kesempatan. Baru saja kau melepas kanvas dari penyangganya, perhatianmu terenggut oleh sesuatu yang mengilat tak jauh dari kakimu yang berbalut sepatu kets putih. Kau meletakkan kembali kanvas di tempatnya, lalu memungut benda kecil berwarna keemasan yang ternyata sebuah jepit rambut. Jika Yakumo adalah pemiliknya, selain menyerahkan kanvasnya, kau juga memiliki alasan lain untuk menemuinya.

**~#~**

Kesempatan yang kau nantikan kembali menghampirimu. Kau berpapasan dengannya di koridor lantai satu gedung jurusanmu. Sepertinya ia hendak pulang setelah seharian menambah pengetahuan dan pengalaman di kampus. Ia sempat melirikmu, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar dan melewatimu tanpa kata. Kau segera berbalik dan mengejar langkah lebarnya, hingga kau dapat berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Lukisanmu waktu itu," kau memulai disertai senyuman, "aku membawanya."

Yakumo belum menanggapimu karena mungkin menganggapmu sebagai orang asing yang sok kenal. Ia berjalan seolah tanpa orang lain yang menyertai langkahnya. Pandangannya hanya lurus ke depan, namun terkadang tampak kosong walau sebenarnya terfokus pada suatu objek.

"Aku menyimpannya di galeri lukisku yang tak jauh dari sini," kau menambahkan, belum menyerah untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Akan kuambil dan kukembalikan padamu, jika kau bersedia menunggu atau mungkin ikut bersamaku."

"Aku tidak butuh," ujarnya dingin.

Senyum lebar masih terpatri di wajah rupawanmu. Memang butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi dan mendapatkan hati seorang perempuan yang nampaknya tidak mudah memberikan kepercayaan kepada orang lain.

"Aku akan tetap mengembalikannya."

"Terserah."

Tanpa persetujuan darinya, kau menggamit jemari lentiknya dan menariknya menuju tempat parkir. Awalnya ia hanya diam dan tak mampu berkata-kata saking terkejutnya, tapi ia meronta sebelum kau membuka salah satu pintu mobil putihmu.

"Kau yang bilang terserah, bukan?" kau berkata dengan santai tanpa melepas genggamanmu pada tangannya, tak lupa senyum yang membuat matamu terlihat menyipit.

Yakumo tak membalas ucapanmu. Sebagai gantinya, tatapan tajam dilayangkannya padamu. Tetapi, kau sama sekali tak gentar untuk tetap memandangnya tepat di kedua matanya yang indah. Sejenak kau melirik rambut coklatnya, ada bagian yang seolah hilang. Kau teringat benda keemasan yang kau temukan tempo hari. Tanganmu yang bebas merogoh isi tas selempangmu dan mengeluarkan jepit rambut yang kau yakini adalah miliknya.

Sekali lagi, tanpa meminta persetujuannya, kau menyematkan jepit kecil berwarna emas itu di rambutnya yang berada di bagian kiri kepalanya. Senyummu kembali tersungging kala Yakumo tampak semakin manis berkat jepitnya yang kau pungut. Ia tak menolak atau meronta seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Mungkin kini ia mulai menerima keberadaanmu di sisinya. Ia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan kalian yang masih bertautan.

Tanpa kau sadari, sebenarnya ia sudah memperhatikanmu jauh sebelum kau menyadari keberadaannya. Selama ini ia hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk dapat mengenalmu, untuk menjadi dekat denganmu. Ia memang irit bicara, terlalu pemalu, dan memiliki gengsi tinggi, sehingga tak pernah menyapamu terlebih dahulu. Ternyata permohonannya terkabul, penantiannya terbayar, dan cintanya mungkin juga berbalas. Sungguh saat ini tak ada yang membuatnya lebih bahagia selain karena kemungkinan besar cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ikutlah bersamaku."

Apa kau tahu kalau ajakanmu terdengar seperti menyiratkan makna terselubung selain arti yang sebenarnya?

.

.

.

**[ Owari ]**

.

.

.

**Sunday, August 21, 2011**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita…**


End file.
